Love for a Broken Warrior
by The Wandering Gambler
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. A letter from the King pushes Sora to the edge. What will our hero do in his shattered state? Slightly yaoi in the begining, and very likely to grow in later chapters. SoraXRiku
1. The Bottle and The Kiss

Hi! It's me again. I am back and better than ever. I realize that my first story was a little out of my hand, so I cut it short and started on something I knew a little better. Please R and R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark. Everything was dark, and strangely wet. "Where am I?" And then it occurred to him, he couldn't breathe! He used his arms to push to the surface as quickly as he could, watching as the light began to pierce the darkness. Almost out of air, Sora pushed through the surface, showering water all around him. Not even three seconds after he broke surface, another person surfaced next to him. Riku looked around, and shook his mane of silver hair out, getting Sora (if it was even possible) wetter.

"Hey, I just showered, you know. I was clean and everything!"

The two laughed at the ridiculous joke, and grew silent. The ocean surrounded them on all sides, with a fog blocking their view, seemingly without any end in sight. "Umm, just wondering, but where are we exactly?" Riku asked, but Sora wasn't paying any attention. "Hey, Sora, where are we!" Sora replied in only one word, hardly above a whisper.

"_Home…"_

Riku turned to where he was looking, and nearly got a mouthful of salt water. The fog had cleared, showing the Destiny Islands, their home, in the distance. They looked at each other, and that was it. It was a race to see who could get home first.

Several minutes later (or seconds, it was hard to tell) they were on the beach, feeling the sand under their hands and feet. Someone yelled at them, and they looked up long enough to get tackled to the ground by Goofy, Donald, and Kairi. It was the best moment any of them had had for a long time. All of them had found each other, after all of the searching, the fighting, and the suffering, they were together again, and there was nothing that could take them apart. Or so they thought.

A lone bottle floated up onto the beach, next to the celebrating group. Riku, who wasn't weighed down by the three extra people, reached for it and uncorked the bottle. A letter, bearing the seal of King Mickey, fell out. He broke it, and began to read. His eyes widened at the information, and he turned to the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat on the lone island next to the papou tree, wrapped in sadness. He and the others had to leave again, to go and help the King end this final threat. There was nothing specific, just the there was one last battle to be fought, and that he would come for them when the time was right. When would that time be, and what would happen when it was time to fight the last fight? It didn't make sense to him. In his first adventure, a Heartless named Ansem tried to unlock Kingdom Hearts, and unleash the ultimate darkness on the spread out worlds. Ultimately, Sora, along with his partners Donald and Goofy, vanquished him before he could release his plan fully. They had found Kairi, who was lost at the destruction of their island home, and watched Riku slip into darkness while he searched for her as well. The three had also found King Mickey… on the other side of Kingdom Hearts, and had to lock the King and Riku inside to stop the Heartless from escaping, which set him on his quest to search for Riku and the King once again. This led them to the Castle Oblivion, where, once inside, their memories were taken and warped by a secret society known as Organization XIII. In the end, they defeated them, and had their memories restored by a girl named Namine. She had the ability to alter the memories of others and those close to them, and she used it to change them, and then put them back the way they were supposed to be. The whole process took a year's time. After that, they were plunged into yet another adventure with a new enemy, the Nobodies, which were the shells of victims taken by Heartless. The villains were again the Organization XIII. Their leader was called Xemnas, who was the Nobody form of "Ansem", who turned out to be the assistant of the real Ansem known as DiZ. Their plan concerned Kingdom Hearts, but a much different tone, Xemnas wanted to take the hearts from it and make them his own. And again, the Organization's plan was foiled by Sora and a newly found Riku, whom had been trying to find Sora after Ansem's demise.

All in all, it had been a long trip, and he hoped it had been over, that the Heartless and Nobodies had been dealt with for the last time. Sora's sadness turned to anger. Why did he have to be the one? Ever since the Keyblade chose him, he's had nothing but hell for it, and yet there is still more to do! Why can't the Keyblade choose someone else! And not only that, but the Keyblade had also ensnared his friends, Kairi and Riku, and made them wielders. Why them? They didn't deserve to go through what he had, to fight what he fought, and even though they would say it was their obligation, he couldn't let them go. He didn't want to lose them again, not if he could help it. His anger built inside of him until he couldn't take it.

"WHY!" He shouted to the sky, as if expecting an answer. "WHY THEM? THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!" He fell down, anger turning back to sadness. "why them…"

He sat there, sobbing to himself, all inhibitions let go. "Sora? Are you all right?" It was Riku who called out to him. When he got close enough, he saw the tears in Sora's eyes. "What's the matter, Sora?"

Sora practically through himself at Riku, shouting, "YOU CAN'T GO, YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LOSE YOU GUYS AGAIN! I COULDN'T BEAR IT AGAIN! Please," he sobbed, "don't go…"

"Shhhh. It's all right. I'm not going anywhere." Riku said as he tried to calm Sora down. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm right here."

After Sora regained his composure, he explained to Riku how he felt. "I just don't think I could live through the two of you guys getting taken or worse. I'd lose it." Riku gave him a small chuckle. "Hey," he started, "I not going to get taken, and Kairi's not one to stand around to wait. Nothing in the world could manage to pry us apart. Don't forget that I traversed total darkness to look for you, and Kairi fought to return to you. There wasn't anything going to stop us then."

They sat there for several minutes, Sora laying on Riku's shoulder, watching as the sun set down below the horizon. "Hey, Sora, I… uh… looked for you for a long time. There were times that I felt I was lost in the darkness forever. Since I found you, though, I found the light again, and I discovered some… things… that I hadn't felt before. I…" He stopped, as if trying to find the words. Sora found them for him, as well as Riku's hand, which they both were. "You feel… things… that scare you, and confuse you." He paused, and continued on. "I know what you're feeling. And I…" He found himself staring into his best friend's eyes, losing himself in the deep, green limpid pools of intelligence, shining brightly in the sun's last ray of light. Sora found himself getting closer, under both his own will and from Riku's hand pressing against the small of his back. Time seemed to stand still, and then their lips met, and they lost themselves in their kiss. Then it seemed time really had stopped, because by the time the two broke away, the sun had set, and the stars blanketed the night sky. And though there were no words, they both echoed the same thought. _"I love you."_


	2. The Nightmare

Alright, Chapter 2! This is kind of exciting for me, I haven't had the story up very long and already I have two chapters! Anyway, please do read and review. If you DO NOT LIKE YAOI, I would suggest you not read. I don't need flamers being... incosiderate to me because they aren't open minded (not including S.B.). Thanks and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. As a matter of fact, if I did, there would be no games for all of you. (Please don't get me in trouble. I put a disclaimer on my first chapter, but it doesn't seem to be there, so please forgive me!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Riku stayed with Sora at his house. Sora slept soundly, Riku's left arm wrapped around him, but Riku wasn't so lucky. His mind kept wandering over Sora's breakdown. He felt truly terrible for him; he knew what it felt like to be alone. That's how he felt when he saw Sora as they closed the door to Kingdom Hearts the first time. He remembered what it felt like to see Sora truly at a loss, and the pain he himself felt when the door closed. He didn't feel like losing anyone again. But the universe couldn't defend itself, that much was obvious. He could tell the chocolate-haired Keyblader that he wouldn't go, but would he mean it? Riku just couldn't stand by while the Heartless, Nobodies, and whatever may still exist of the Organization threatened the very existence of all the worlds that lay out there. He didn't know what to do.

Feeling a need for fresh air, Riku moved as slowly as he could, so as not to disturb the brunette's sleep. Sora moved only a little to the change in weight and continued to sleep. Riku stepped out to the small balcony just a few feet from the bed. He closed the windows leading to it, and began to pace, thinking about what he should do. He didn't want to stay and wait, but the thought of Sora losing it again hurt Riku as much as watching him go through all of it again. It was confusing to think about, and made his head pound. _"Well,"_ he thought to himself, _"I won't have to worry about deciding for a while. Judging by the letter the King sent, he may be a while. Hopefully by then, Sora will be over this whole ordeal."_ Feeling the weight of his eyes, Riku slipped back into the room. As he crawled into bed, Sora spoke to him, "Riku, isat you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Go on back to sleep, it's all right." Riku turned to him, kissed him gently on his forehead, as a mother would do for a scared child. "It's going to be alright, I promise." Sora hardly heard him, already fading back into sleep. _"He's so cute when he's hardly awake…"_ Riku wrapped his arm around Sora, and felt him hold onto it tightly, as if expecting him to be whisked away by a sudden gust of air. Smiling one last time, Riku closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sora was on the lone island again, the bent papou tree right beside him, Kairi, and Riku. A red and white checkered blanket was spread on the ground, along with a wicker basket. It was a picnic, to celebrate their return home. Kairi was about to reach into the basket, when the wind suddenly picked up, and the sky turned black as the shadows themselves. _"Oh no…"_ Sora thought, fear rising within him_, "not again, NOT NOW!"_ Suddenly, two black hands shot up, grabbing both Riku and Kairi in a killing grip. The pain flashed on their faces, their bones snapping under the immense pressure, blood steadily trickling from their mouth. _"Sora…," _Riku called out, his voice barely audible over the wind and thunder strikes taking place overhead, _"help… me…"_ A final snap resounded overhead, spinal columns being crushed into powder, and their eyes glazed over, death taking them. _

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Sora backpedaled, slowly approaching the edge. The two hands let go of their prey, bodies hitting the ground with a sickening THUMP! The hands pulled its form up from the ground, shadows forming a giant black creature with a heart-shaped piece missing from its chest. Sora tripped, and watched as the Heartless approached him, lifted his monstrous black foot, and then dropped it on him._

Sora woke up screaming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark was still present when Sora awoke so suddenly. Riku was nowhere to be found. His shirt was still lying on the floor, so he couldn't have left just yet. Knowing that gave him some small relief. _"At least he doesn't sleep-and-run."_

He smelled something as he slid out of his room. _"Mmmmm, smells like mom is up. Maybe Riku's down there." _Riku had a tendency of helping a bit too much when he stayed over, with chores and the like.

Sora traveled down the stairs that led up to his room, around the corner through the living room, past the table, and into the kitchen, where not his mom, but Riku, was making breakfast. He turned to Sora, smiling, and said, "Hey there, sleepy. You aren't supposed to be up just yet. I figured I had a few more minutes before you got of bed." Sora smiled back, saying, "Why would I sleep at a time like this? My blanket left me."

Riku moved closer, still smiling and replied, "Well, here, let me help you." And with that he leaned forward to kiss Sora. The two stood there for a few long minutes, enjoying the moment they were having.

"_Sora… help… me"_

Sora pulled back, a scared look on his face. He was looking right at Riku, seeing the same face as in his dream; contorted in unbearable pain, blood coming from his mouth, mouth the same words over and over again. He panicked, tears forming in his eyes, yelling at the top of his lungs at an invisible Heartless to let his friends go. He felt light-headed, and then he saw nothing but white.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sora came to, he was laying on the kitchen floor, head pounding, pillow underneath his head and a wet washcloth over his forehead. Riku popped into view, face full of worry. "Sora, are you alright? Oh God, I thought you hit your head hard enough to crack your skull. I called Kairi; she said she'll be here in a minute." The master Keyblader attempted to lift his head, only to be rewarded with head wrenching pain. "Whoa," Riku said, pushing the younger boy's head back down, "take it easy. Like I said, you hit the floor pretty hard." The doorbell rang, and Riku ran to answer it. A moment later, both Riku and Kairi appeared overhead.

"So," Kairi started, "how are you doing Sora?"

"Well, let's see, I have a washcloth on my head, a headache the size of a blitzball stadium, and I'm having nightmares while I'm awake. I'd say I feel like I went through a hoard of…" he stopped and shivered just before the next word, the dream still fresh in his mind.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of a dream to make you faint. But don't worry. As far as I can tell, you're alright except from the whole fainting thing, which was probably from hyperventilating. I would suggest, however, keeping to your bed, for safety's sake. Riku said he wouldn't mind watching you for a bit. I'd stay myself, but I have to help out at the college in about an hour, and as you can see, I'm hardly presentable." And she was right. From his position on the floor, it looked as though she had gotten up only a few minutes before Riku made his call; she had curlers in her hair, some of which were halfway undone, and to top it off, she was in a robe and house slippers. Sora gave her a half-hearted smile, saying, "Awww, but I think you are good enough as you are. It's an improvement from what you normally look like."

Riku laughed, adding, "Hey, it looks so cool, I may have to try out your style myself, Kairi." She looked at both of them, radiating that fuck off look. "Yeah, well you keep your jokes. One of these days I'll get the both of you back. Just you wait. Anyway, I'll be over to check on you later."

Kairi gave one last wave to the two and turned to leave. Hearing the door slam, Sora looked at Riku sensually, saying to him, "Well, Dr. Riku, I do believe you have a patient on your hands. Any thoughts on diagnosis and treatment?" Riku looked back at him, matching the look and said, "Yes I believe I do, Patient Sora. Lots and LOTS of bed rest, followed by a much needed massage to every body part possible, and then, a sponge bath. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"ACCEPTABLE! Why are we still in the kitchen making idle banter? Let's go, Doc!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, what will the Dr. do next? It's up to you, actually. I need people to send me hints in their reviews giving suggestions on what should happen. Of course, if no one reviews, then I guess nothing will happen… I hope you review. So do Sora and Riku.


	3. The Way of the Tricksters

Hey, it's my third chapter. I know this took a little longer, but I haven't found the time to put it up. Band, colorguard (flags), it's been keeping me kinda busy. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: Even though Sora and Riku are super hot and I totally want them, they don't belong to me. So instead I find the time to write about my fantasies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku, you lied to me!"

The brunette, expecting some other treatment than the literal explanation Riku had given him, thought that his 'diagnosis' would have been a little more… sexual. As soon as the two had gotten up to his room, however, Riku wasted no time on playing on the younger boy's misconceived thoughts. Riku began to undress Sora, starting from his white papou tree shirt and moving on to his pajama bottoms, leaving only his boxers, and then roughly applied him to the bed. Then moving slowly down his body, starting from his chest, Riku began moving his lips and tongue to the more sensitive parts of his body. Sora arched upward, pent up sexual energies finally being opened, hardly paying attention to what the silver haired boy was actually doing. And then, he found himself strapped down by a pair of handcuffs and two belts. Naturally, Sora assumed that this was part of the treatment he was getting, that is until Riku said, "Now get some sleep, you big horn dog, you!"

"What the hell! Riku, get your ass back here and let me out of bed!" Riku looked backed, giving Sora that bad boy sideways smile, telling him not to worry, as soon as he was better, he would get all he wanted from him. According to Riku, he 'didn't want to hurt him anymore right now.' "I just want you at 100 when we have our fun. How about this; I'll lay down in here with you, and when we wake up we'll get you that massage and sponge bath." Riku lay down next to Sora, and within 5 minutes, he was out.

Sora couldn't stand the wait. He was fine, better than fine, and there was nothing he could do to satisfy the sexual hunger in his mind and other stiffened appendages. But, Riku had forgotten one very important bit of information; Sora knew magic, and he had the right spell in mind for escaping, but he couldn't use it just yet. He didn't want Riku to wake up with him getting out of the handcuffs. He waited for a few minutes, waiting to hear the elder boy's quiet snores before casting his spell. Focusing his magical energies, he whispered, "Fire." Flames shot from his hands, melting the metal links connecting the handcuffs together. Sora pulled free of the melted metal, casting Blizzard on the cuffs themselves enough for them to crack and break off. He nearly got caught, however, when the shards of the frozen cuffs hit the ground. It sounded like an earthquake shaking the ground, but thankfully, Riku never moved to the sound. Freeing his legs from the belts, Sora moved quickly and quietly down to his parent's bathroom, plans of revenge already formulating inside his head, opened the cabinet. He rummaged through until he found a white bottle. _"Ah, here it is. This should work just right. He'll never know until it's too late."_ His head abuzz with excitement, he moved down to the kitchen to start his plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku awoke a few hours later, drowsy and unaware of Sora's disappearance. He stood up and stretched, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on his skin through his clothing, he moved towards the door. He noticed a noise from downstairs, almost like a TV. He looked at the clock on the wall and thought for a moment, confused. _"Wait, Kairi isn't going to be here for another hour, and Sora's parents won't… Oh hell, where's Sora!" _He looked around, and noticed the handcuffs lying broken near the side of the bed. _"So, it appears that he is feistier than I thought. I'll have to keep a better eye on him."_ He headed downstairs, toward the living room, to find Sora eating the leftover breakfast. Sora turned to him, and gave him a smile. "Sorry to leave you, but I just got so hungry I couldn't stay anymore."

"I'm sure that's the case…" Riku eyed the room, looking for something out of the ordinary, ready to spring into action against whatever he might have set up. Finding nothing of particular interest, he shrugged and asked, "Did you eat what was left from this morning, or is there something left?"

"Oh, there's a plate for you in the microwave. I was nice enough to make you something before I stuffed my own face." Sora said, sarcasm practically dripping from the words. "Alright, just asking. I didn't mean to offend you. I'll go get something to eat, but first, how are you feeling?"

"I told you earlier, I was feeling fine. It was just a bump to the head, really." Riku thought for a moment, and then said, "Does that mean you'll be up to par if we were too…" "Oh, I'll be fine," Sora interrupted, "I just hope you'll be in the _mood_ when it's time."

Again, Riku had this feeling that Sora was up to something. It almost seemed stupid for the younger boy not to try something after his ambiguous diagnosis for him. But again, nothing was out of the ordinary, so he played it off as feeling jittery. "Alright then, I'm going to get something to eat, watch a little TV, and then we'll work from there, cool?"

"That works," said Sora, "just be ready." And as soon as Riku left the room, he added, "Because the mood may hit you harder than you imagine, Dr."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his bite to eat, Riku and Sora sat in the living room until Kairi showed up. She looked at the back of Sora's head, checked it out, and declared that he was in a good enough condition to take on any Heartless that may come around. She didn't stay long, just long enough to check up, and left. After she left…

"Hey Riku," Sora started, "how are you feeling?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked, "I feel perf…" And that's when Sora held up a large white bottle, the word Viagra printed on the front. "Wouldn't you guess, my parents had a whole stash of this in their bathroom. Apparently, my mom and dad have more perverted fantasies than they do energy. So again I ask you, how do you feel?"

Riku stared at the bottle, and then it hit him what the younger boy had done. He had put Viagra in his food. He just ate God only knows how much of it! "But don't worry," Sora said, "I had some, too. We should be feeling the effects in about… oh ten minutes. I suggest you get ready. It's going to be a long, LONG, night."

Riku couldn't speak. He had let the brunette get him! He must have gotten soft over the past few days to let Sora fool him so well. He didn't know how this would end up, but all he did know was that there was a growing feeling in his lower extremities, and a hunger growing in his stomach, and not from lack of food. "_Oh, God_…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was up in his room, waiting patiently for Riku to show. In a way, they both had gotten their wish. Sora would get him back for binding him and getting his hopes up, and Riku would get to give his treatment, only without the message, and the sponge bath… and the best rest. Oh they'd be in bed, just not resting, is all. Sora felt a lump growing in his boxers, and smiled to the white bottle on the bedroom dresser. "_Wow, this stuff works quickly. Riku should be feeling the same effects on him as well. It's almost time."_

Suddenly, the door was fling open, Riku standing at the doorway. One look from his face told Sora all he needed to know. It was time, time for the fun to begin. Riku began taking off his clothes; shirt, shoes, pants, socks, leaving nothing but his own boxers. "Well," Sora said, "what are you waiting for?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh, it's a cliffy!... I think. Doesn't it just hurt you to not know what's coming up? I know it does, it hurts me to write it. But worry not, dear readers, I will not leave you handing… for long. Again, please read and review.


	4. Love and Discovery

Alright, this is the 4th chapter of my most awesome story. You already know that I appreciate the feedback from the noble readers and I ask that you keep on giving me your thoughts. But this is a warning; if you do not want to read something that could possibly scar you, do NOT read this chapter. It contains material that is sexual in content. Anyway, other than that, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts. But if I did, I would find a way to clone them and make them my personal sex slaves. Disturbing, possibly, but who wouldn't wish for the same thing?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Suddenly, the door was flung open, Riku standing at the doorway. One look from his face told Sora all he needed to know. It was time, time for the fun to begin. Riku began taking off his clothes; shirt, shoes, pants, socks, leaving nothing but his own boxers. "Well," Sora said, "what are you waiting for?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had a hunger in his eyes, hands trembling at what was about to happen, what he wanted for such a long time. "I want you… NOW!" he said. Sora was shocked at the older boy's declaration…no, his demand. _"Wow." He thought to himself, "That couldn't be just the Viagra. This seems…deeper than that. How long has he thought of me like this?"_ It was scary to see Riku like this, and yet, strangely arousing. The heat in the room seemed to change almost instantly, fed by Riku's Viagra lust and Sora's own body putting up heat from expectation. But, Riku didn't move. He motioned to Sora, beckoning him toward him. Sora's face flushed, and he got up from the bed to approach the elder boy. Riku grasped him, arms wrapped around him, lips on Sora's; letting our all of the feelings he had been feeling for the brunette for such a long time. Sora nearly collapsed to the floor, held up only by Riku's strong grip. He felt so weak; his strength taken away by Riku's vivacious kisses. Adrenaline pumped in his ears, and blood pounded through his body. He hardly noticed Riku taking him to the bed and laying down. He felt a tug from around his waist, and saw cloth fly from Riku's hand. _"Wow…he's…strong…"_ He felt something warm below his waist, a mouth on his already stiff, aching cock, moving up and down the shaft.

"_OH…god…"_ Sora wasn't even in this world anymore. "Uhhh…yesss…riku…RIKU!" His speech was slurred, the adrenaline pounded like a jackhammer. He felt a fire blaze in his belly, like a volcano erupting into a shower of fir and sparks. Riku's mouth moved up and down, massaging his pumping member, inviting Sora's orgasm into his mouth. "Oh GOD!! Yes, RIKU, YES!!!!" His legs shook, a pre cum forming at his head. He resisted the urge to let go completely, waiting for the pleasure to reach its peak. Riku would have none of that, though. He pulled harder, moved faster and faster, refusing to be denied. Sora gasped, losing his fight, and then the white liquid cum pushed itself into Riku's mouth. _"OH… he tastes so sweet. How I have waited for this…"_

"_Ohhhh shit, that feels… heavenly."_ Sora's breathing came in short, quick gasps. His dick still pumped from the blood pulsing through it, and Riku finished his job and cleaned up the "mess" he just made. "Oh damn, Riku, that was…" He never had the time to finish the sentence. Riku was on him in a second, suckling the younger boy's muscled pecks. "This," he said, "is to mark you as mine, so that no one can take you away from me." Sora grabbed Riku's head, and pulled him in close for a kiss. Ah, how a kiss could make him soar. He could taste Riku, and he could feel his thoughts, his feelings, all in the one exchange. And then he whispered to Riku, "Now I want to please you, so if you will…" With a sudden push of strength, Sora reversed their positions, and pinned Riku below him. He moved down the elder boy's body pulling down the silky boxers to reveal a fully erected, hard throbbing dick. "Oh, you're a big boy. Well I think I can manage." Assuming a sitting position, Sora slowly lowered himself onto the eight inch member, slowly at first, but quicker until Riku's dick was completely sheathed in him, and began to move up and down.

"Ummm…ohhh…faster Sora." He obliged him, pushing himself up and down, faster and faster. The two of them seemed to join together; their minds joined in an orgasmic mind meld. One felt what the other felt, the sexual energy flowing so freely between the two of them. "oh…oh god… yes sora…" Riku said in a whisper only loud enough for the other to hear. His head swam, his hands grasped the bed. He felt the blood rush through every part of his body. Adrenaline and wanting filled him with energy, pushing away the sleepiness that tried to plague him. And Sora… Sora never stopped, wanted to please Riku many times over. Riku's legs twitched, and they both knew what was coming. "Mmmm…come on Sora…that's it…oh…OH GOD!!" Riku's yelling filled the room. Sora waited, feeling when the best time was, and removed himself from Riku and drank the white fluid that shot itself from his pulsing member.

"_Oh, so tired."_ The fatigue that had been held back by the adrenaline rushed to meet him, and Sora hit the bed. His breath came in quick, hurried gasps. Somehow, he made it up to the head of the bed, and found Riku just as wasted as he was. "Wow, that can take a lot out of you if you're not careful, eh?" Riku gave a weak laugh and gave him a kiss. "But, the rewards can be so nice." Riku said. They held onto each other, hardly noticing sleep overcoming them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God, WHAT THE HELL!?!?" A woman's voice woke the two from their sleep. There was a flurry of movement at the door, and another person cam to the doorway. "What's the matter, hon…? OH SHIT!!!" It was Sora's parents, and they were home early.

"Oh damn," Sora whispered, "Riku, you need to leave, now. Go out the balcony. I don't think they'll catch you that way." Riku gathered his stuff as quickly as possible and headed back to Sora. "I'll call you as soon as I'm able." And with that, he disappeared into the deep darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Sora (fully clothed), his mother, and his father were sitting downstairs. It wasn't going very well. "What the hell do you think you were doing while we were gone?" His mother said. "I don't understand. First, you disappear for God knows how long, you come back with wild tales that are out of this world, and then we find you and Riku naked in your room! Is there something we should know?" Sora sighed, knowing that the answer he had wouldn't help the situation. "Not anything that you're going to like, so let's just drop it."

"We are not dropping anything, young man. We've caught you with your pants down… I mean, we caught you red-handed. We want to know what's up, THIS INSTANT!" His dad was beet red in the face, and he wouldn't budge until he had an answer. _"Oh well, if they want an explanation…"_ "Fine," Sora started," Riku and I are deeply in love with each other and we had our first night of passionate sex." That put his parents' jaws to the ground, but he didn't stop there. "It started off as simple revenge for handcuffing me to my bed. I used some of that max strength Viagra I found stocked up in your bathroom. And by the way, it works really well. You should use it more often." That made it seem like their jaws had completely detached from the rest of their face. But again, he didn't stop there. "And while we are on the subject of sex, he sucked my cock and I sat on his just because it felt like I should. I love him that much. So, if there aren't any further questions, I'll see myself to my room." Utter silence filled the room, and Sora smile at the WTF expression on his parents' faces. "Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I', beat… I mean, bush… Never mind, see you in a few hours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora awoke in the morning to find his mom in his room. She didn't seem to be very happy. _"I wonder why she's not so peppy today."_ She answered the unasked question quickly enough. "Sora, after what happened last night, your father and I have decided on a course of action. You are not to see Riku ever again. So long as you live in my house, there will not be a repeat of what happened. If you have a problem with that, too bad. Not only that, but you are grounded. When school starts, you will go straight there and straight back. If I have to smother whatever's taken hold of you, I will. Now get ready, we're taking you to see a counselor. We leave in an hour." And with that, she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dum, dum, dum!!!! What will happen next? Well, not even I know, so too bad and I'm sorry to all of you die hard readers. Now if you didn't believe me about the lemon bit, I told you so. But that's beside the point. As always read and review and give me your opinions and what you think.


	5. Feeling The Heat

Alright, I'm done! Here's the next chapter of _Love for a Broken Warrior_! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Sora and Riku. (Disney people are greedy assholes. I mean, if I owned Sora and Riku, I would be to, but come on!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, how does that make you _feel_?"

"_Oh, what the hell does she want from me?"_ It had been two weeks since Sora's parents had found him and Riku together, and already life was slowly turning into hell on earth. His parents had sent him to an old withering man to counsel him for the first day, until he ran out screaming that the Devil was among us again. After that, they tried another man, a bit younger and muscled here and there, named Brian. He didn't stay in the room for more than ten minutes, and he left strongly questioning his sexuality. His name is Brianna now, and she lives a full life with her boyfriend. His parents kind of lost it after that and went to drastic measures. The counselor his parents had sent him to, called Dr. Rosetta; a woman with angular features, a curved body, and beautiful, bright blood red hair in her early 20's and a doctorate that marked her as one of the best teen life counselors on the island, was convince that Riku was a pedophile, and wasn't the least bit disturbed by what Sora said or did. As a matter of fact, she almost invited it, wanting him to vent out all of the "things that made him feel chained to Riku".

"Look, Doc, can we just skip to the most important part of the session, the "Your session's over" part?" For some reason, she had come to the conclusion that Riku was the bad seed, that he somehow "manipulated Sora to do what he did" (she spoke as if it were a bad memory) and was determined to find out what he was hiding. He got so fed up with her that he shouted at her, "Listen, he didn't make me do anything. I strongly remember putting Viagra in his food all by myself. I WAS HORNY AND VENGEFUL, NOT HIM!!!" "It's alright, Sora." She had said, "You don't have to hide in fear anymore. I'm here for you to talk to, so just let it all out."

Matters inside him weren't any better. Ever since the "terrible incident", Riku had gone into hiding to avoid the trouble that was sure to follow. He had come to visit him that night, the night he decided to hide. It almost felt like a daydream to him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sora, wake up. Wake up." Sora opened his eyes to find Riku standing over him. "Riku?! Oh thank God! I heard that they went to your house looking for…"_

_Riku pressed their lips together, and the rest of his words were lost. Riku pulled him and smiled, that all seeing gaze piercing Sora's soul down to the very core of him._

"_I know. Fortunately enough, people are slow to act on this island, and I had time to pack what little I need. Alright now, I need you to listen and remember. I can't say where I'm going to be, but if you ever need me, talk to Kairi. She doesn't know the full story, but she knows where I will be, if she remembers." Riku paused for a bit, and resumed his talk. "I don't… I'm not sure how long I will be hiding. I guess it just depends on how long they remember what happened. I hate to say it, but I don't think we'll be able to see each other for a while."_

"_Riku, don't say that. Even if they keep a constant watch, they can't do anything when I turn 18. Then I can be with you again." Riku shook his head and sighed. "Maybe so, but even then, the islanders would not forget so easily. I couldn't let you live a life full of running."_

_Sora turned away from him, feeling stinging waters fill his eyes. _"I know he's right," _he thought to himself, _"but I can't go on like this without him." _He turned back to tell Riku just that, but he turned to an open window and a cool breeze. Sora sighed, sating, "Great, not only can I not verbally assault him, but he's learned how to pull a Batman."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora… I know this… this must tear you up… but we will find Riku… if just for your sake!" Sora pulled out of his reminiscing to find tears on his face and Dr. Rosetta watery-eyed. He wiped the tears off his face and asked, "Hey Doc, what school did you go to for your degree?" She looked up for a second and replied, "RSU, why?"

"When did they start handing out degrees?" She gave him a questioning look. "If you can get a degree, I could sit on my ass and get a Ph. D."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After suffering through the rest of that teary-eyed session (contributed by the good Dr.) and the shouting match home, Sora was ready to declare this day a complete waste of time. Even through the course of dinner, it was a battle of superiority. "You know, hon," Sora's mom told his dad, "I was watching Mrs. Kisuragi's kids and Sesame Street came on. I swear, with some of the things they put in that show, I may have to write a letter to the producers."

"Oh yes," Sora said, "I can see the headlines now, 'Crazy psycho bitch has Sesame Street canceled!' 'Snuffy and Big Bird are gay! Details at 11! Or, 'The Cookie Monster's relationship with his cookies too personal?' Continue to pg. 4A under Cookie Couple."

Dammit Sora, this has to stop!" His dad screamed.

"You're right." He replied. "As soon as she's ready to give in, I'll stop." And with that he excused himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day left little to be marked as important. His parents decided that he should be watching Mrs. Kisuragi's kids. So all day long, he was stuck with,

"Don't touch me!"

"He licked my food!"

"She's looking at me funny!"

He thought he would have to be arrested for murder. But thankfully, Mrs. Kisuragi returned home and relieved Sora of the children and discretely handed him a rather large pouch saying, "Thank you for your troubles. I know you didn't want to be here, but maybe this will help." Sora looked inside and found quite a surprise. There was enough munney in there to last a month! He thanked her graciously and ran all the way home. Dinner rolled around, and the battle ensued once again. Or at least it tried to. Strangely enough neither of his parents got angry. They just avoided confrontation all through dinner. _"They might be ready to give in."_ Sora thought. _"And I didn't have to run off to survive. Finally, I get some good luck."_ He walked up to his room and stopped at the doorway to stretch. Halfway through, though, he stopped. Something felt…off. Some of his stuff was thrown around, and the moonlight coming in his window threw barred shadows on his floor. He strode to the curtains and threw them open. Bars lined the outside of the window. The door slammed behind him, and he heard the sounds of locks being bolted and slid into place. "I'm sorry, Sora," his mom said through the door, "but this is for your own good."

"_You haven't achieved anything. I'm the parent. I win."_

What she meant seeped through what she said. The last sentence seethed with hate, purposely or otherwise, and Sora was speechless. That, however, turned to fiery, burning anger. His insides felt like boiling acid, and his breath came in slow rasps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

His Keyblade was in his hand before even he realized it, and Sora brought it down on the glass window. Shards, if there were any, hit the ground around him. "Remember those 'wild tales' I told you?" His voice resonated with a hate that overcame every part of his being. His hands came up; his mind raced with the magic inside him. "FIRAGA!!!" A torrent of liquid flame shot from his hands and raced toward the bars over his window. They melted before that deadly power, and opened Sora's way to the outside. "How's that for wild, BITCH!!!!" And with that, he jumped from the window and vanished into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh, Sora's lost it. What's going to happen next? I don't know. It took me long enough to get the inspiration for this, but maybe I'll be luckier this time. And while I'm at it, I'm sorry it took so long. I had a sudden attack of writer's block and it took forever to get past it. But anyway, as usual, R&R and tell me what you think.


	6. The Leap of Freedom

Hey there! Sorry to keep you all waiting, I had the biggest case of writer's block, but I'm back and feeling better than ever! I kinda have doubts, personally, but I hope this chapter goes over well. I put this together within an hour or so, maybe a little more, so I'm hoping I did well. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts! Silence for a moment Or at least that's what I want to say...**SO BADLY!** I would kill to own these two...hmm, maybe...nah!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The twinkling starlight illuminated the grounds of the ghostlike island. All was quiet and peaceful, save for one person, spouting curses that would make a gummi ship mechanic cringe. The cold night swallowed up the heat that had kept Sora running from his parents. No, they didn't deserve that title. "Those bastards. Those two faced, Heatless-born sons of bitches!!!" The anger he had had back at the house was still running strongly through him, but his energy was leaving him fast. That _Firaga_ spell had taken more than he had anticipated, and he knew he wouldn't get much farther with what little strength he had on his own. Thankfully enough, though, he was just about where he needed to be. _"He said if I ever needed him, to talk to Kairi. That's what I'll do, and hope and pray that she can tell me where he is."_ Her door wasn't much further, if he remembered everything correctly. Finally, he spotted the keepsake that she had given him on an occasion in Traverse Town hanging on a door. "There you are!" Sora exclaimed to himself. He ran raggedly the rest of the distance, and upon reaching it, knocked vivaciously. _"If anyone knows I came here, I'll be back in that place again, and I'm not going back home. Not after that incident…"_ It took a few moments, but after a while, he heard shuffling in the house and Kairi came to the door.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" He opened his mouth to answer, but instead felt his feet fall out from under him, and the next thing he knew, his body met the ground beneath him. The last things he heard were, "Oh my god! Riku, help! HELP!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku came out of his hiding spot in Kairi's to find Sora unconscious on the doorstep and Kairi freaking out. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his friend. "Oh no… What happened to him?" Kairi looked up at him and pratically yelled, "I don't know! I came to answer the door and he just fainted on me!" She tried to pick him up, but failed when she saw something else. "No way in hell… Riku, Heartless!" The little black Shadow materialized from the ground, getting ready to spring upon both Sora and Kairi. It sprang, and Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs, "RIKU!!!"

BAM!

Riku's Keyblade slammed into the frail form, and it shattered like glass. He looked back at her and smiled, saying, "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna let you or him get hurt." He bent down to pick up Sora's feet and said, "Now let's get him inside before we have anymore unexpected guests."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them went about the task of seeing what was wrong with Sora. Going by the burns on his hands, which were blistered all around, he either put them into a fire, or more likely cast a spell that got a lot too hot. Kairi looked about flustered and said, "I don't get it, though. If that's the case and he cast a spell, why did he? He wouldn't have dared cast anything like this unless he had a good reason… Do you think the Heartless attacked him?" Riku thought a moment and frowned. "No, I don't think so. It would have taken a lot of Heartless to overcome him, to even make him think of casting, even if he is alone. Besides, he is the only one I know that can hold up against Heartless with just a Keyblade and survive." Kairi nodded in agreement. But one thing still confused her, something she had been hinted at since he came here. "Riku, regardless of what pushed him here, why did he come here? I mean, yes we're friends, but I don't think this would have been his first stop." Riku stared at her a moment before glancing away, face steadily going red. "…Uhh…I don't know… Maybe he thought it would be safe here…" Kairi knew the look she was getting, and she wasn't going to back down. "No, I don't think so. As much as I would like to believe that he came here because of me, I don't think that's it. I think he came here looking for you."

Kairi's own face flushed slightly, but she continued on. "I'm not sure why the islanders are after you. They didn't spell anything out at the meetings, but it wasn't good. Pair that with the fact that I know Sora was living in hell after they started chasing you, I think it had something to do with you and him." He said nothing to her, eyes looking at the floor as if trying to deny this was happening, trying to push it away. But even he knew when he was busted. He turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Yeah…you're right. They are chasing me because of something between us. I…ummm… we are…well…" Maybe this was a little harder than he thought. Kairi finished his thought for him. "You two are into each other, aren't you?" Her inquisitive look made Riku blush even more, and Kairi jumped in joy. "HA! I knew it! I knew you two were too buddy buddy for just friends! And it was in front of my face…" She stopped at the injured look from Riku's face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's just that…I told him that if anything was wrong, he should come to me. I didn't think he would wait until things were like this. Now, he's hurt because I didn't whisk him away the moment I visited him. He even wanted to leave, but I told him no, that he wouldn't stand to be on the run, all of the time. Now look at him…" Riku let the tears he had been holding back flow freely now, not worried what she saw. "And not only that, but now you know. I know you two are close, and I knew that if you found out, you might not…well…you know…"

Kairi smiled at the poor tortured teen and replied, "If you mean happy that my friends found each other, then yes, I know. Listen, Sora and I have reconciled the fact that we are just friends. He came to talk to me the day after we got back, and asked what I thought about him. In all honesty, I'm into Hayner right now. Not sure when I'll see him again, but you never know…" She gave a sheepish grin at Riku's what-the-fuck look, but jumped when Sora cried out. She felt his forehead, and pulled her hand back quickly. "This is bad. He's burning up like crazy! We have to get his temperature down, otherwise we may lose him!" She started toward her bathroom to fetch a washcloth and medicine. This was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several long hours of watching over the Keyblade Master, Sora finally began to sweat. Riku put a hand to his head, and nearly jumped in happiness. "Good, his fever is broken…" he said tiredly. They had applied burn ointment to his hands and wrapped them in bandages, there was a compress on his forehead, and his shirt and coat had been removed to help bring his temperature down. All in all, it had been a very long night, and they had both been tired. As a matter of fact, Kairi was asleep in the chair beside the couch where they had put Sora from the night they had trying to break his fever.

Riku took the washcloth from his head and started wiping the sweat off of Sora's drenched body. The brunette looked so peaceful as he slept. Riku moved his head closer to Sora and started talking to him. "Hey there. I knew you would make it. You were always tougher than you let on, even before we left the island." He stopped to wring out the washcloth and continued on. "You know you had me worried a bit there. I thought I had lost you. Do you know how scared I was? Being morphed into Ansem was less of a shock to me, and even then, at least I had control over it to a point. I couldn't do anything more than wait while you fought this yourself." Sora stirred slightly, and rolled toward him, still asleep. "You know, if you ever do that to me again, you won't have to worry about Heartless getting you. I'll keep you chained down to a papou tree and make sure you never leave, so that way I know you're safe. Why didn't you come to me before this? I wouldn't have stopped you. And now, because of me, you're hurt. Because I let my pride get in the way, you got yourself into so much trouble and pain." Riku sighed with frustration, at himself more than anything.

Sora shifted again, and his ocean blue eyes opened up to look at Riku. He had been awake the whole time. He brought a bandaged hand up to his face and said, "This isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Riku did a double take as he realized that Sora really was awake and he wasn't dreaming. "Oh, you're up! "

Sora sat up a little trying to bring himself eye level with him. "There was no need to worry, but I'm glad you cared…" Their eyes met, blue against green, and everything else clicked into place. "But this time, you can't keep me away! I'm coming with you!" And Sora pushed his lips against Riku's, and nothing else mattered.

Over on the couch, Kairi sighed happily at the sight.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's the sixth chapter! I hope that everything is to your liking, and if not, sorry! Like I said, I have my doubts about this one, but hopefully I'm just paranoid. As always, read and review! I love hearing feedback, no matter how critical it may be. Thanks again!


	7. Getting Ready

Well, it took a bit, but here I am with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and that you come back to read it. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The supplies for the trip were stacked up high in Kairi's little house, and everything was being checked off as it was brought in. Everyone was feeling tired. If it wasn't from discretely hauling supplies from the market, it was from being cooped up in the house. The Destiny Islands were now on alert for both Sora and Riku ever since Sora had run away from his parents house. And Riku, being the "pedophile" that he was, couldn't go out in broad daylight anytime soon. So, they had to stay locked in the house, away from the windows letting in sweet sunshine and cool ocean air. Donald and Goofy had arrived just that morning after the call to come and help make ready for their trip to help the king. The letter still hadn't made Sora feel any better, but he was…adjusted for it this time and ready to face the future.

Goofy stumbled into the house loaded down by the little Potion vials and Ethers he had managed to scrounge up from the market. It wasn't a very large haul… "Hey Goofy!" Sora said, almost excited for the change in scenery. "Hey…where's Donald?" Goofy set down the boxes (nearly dropping a few in the process) and replied to him, "Well, he went to go check the…uh…burial!"

"You mean the barrier, right?" Riku hadn't been around the knight all that long, but his infectious smile and screwy vocabulary had already gotten the best of him. "Uh… yeah, the barrier, hyuk!" The barrier was supposed to be able to repel any Heartless or Nobody that entered the area, but since the Heartless attack (if that's what it can be called), everyone had been jumpy at the slightest noise. Why it had started to fail now, no one knew, and that's why Donald was looking into it.

"CONFOUND IT ALL!!!" That and the door slamming announced Donald's angry return. Hardly a happy person a fair bit of the time, he was especially furious now. "I am a magician, and yet for all my training, I can't tell what's wrong!!!" "What's the analysis, Dr.? Will our baby be okay?" Donald turned to glare at Riku. "For your information, fly boy, that barrier was keeping the darkness from swallowing your island again! For some reason, it's failing and I can't find out why!" Donald was very proud of his magic, and apparently the failing barrier… well, everyone gets the point. Riku smiled wryly at the infuriated magician and said, "So we definitely cannot stay here for much longer. The Heartless are drawn by the Keyblade, and there are three here. I don't think we have much time left…"

Sora turned to him and replied, "Yeah, and we thought that they were gone with Maleficent. I guess she survived The Town That Never Was and the Nobodies." He frowned at that. He had never liked that witch, especially with her brood ready to leap upon Destiny Island, but he had thought she perished when she attempted to stem the flow of Nobodies from chasing them (the only notable thing she had done.). With the Heartless that had come there, it meant that she was still alive and commanding them.

At that moment, Kairi burst in (to join the rest of the class reunion), out of breath but smiling happily. "Alright. I have good news and bad news. The good news is…pant,pant…is that no one has any idea where Riku or Sora is… The bad news, they're starting a search of every district on the island. They won't be starting near here, but with the number of people they have, it will only be a matter of hours." She waited a moment for all of it to sink in and continued, "We have to hurry, unless you all plan to have the policemen send us off."

"Right," Sora said, "I better go hit my house real quick, unless Kairi plans on providing me clothing for the trip." Everyone laughed nervously at the thought of Sora wearing a thong and a tight pink dress. "Riku, could you come with me? I figure I they catch me, I might as well show them who I'm running away with."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The house was dark with the absence of Sora's parents. _"Of course they wouldn't be here. They would be out hunting for their delinquent son."_

"Hey." Riku startled Sora out of his thoughts. "Let's hurry, unless you want your parents to chain you in your room." Sora smiled widly at the return of a certain event like the one he just mentioned. But all the fun aside, they headed up to Sora's room to pack up some of his clothing. The door stood wide open and all of his things were thrown around. "What were they thinking, that I would leave something important laying around?"

"Oh hardly, Sora." The black figure materialized behind them, shutting the door and sealing it off. _"What the hell?!"_ Maleficent, because that's who it was, smiled evilly at the two of them. "Now, now, Riku, why have you turned against me? I remember a strapping young boy who sold himself to the darkness."

"Trust me, you old witch, I have turned from you and the darkness that has consumed you!" Riku didn't need to be reminded of that time, the time when he fought against Sora... it was hard enough to live day to day with it on his mind.

"Well, you shall soon turn back." She turned to Sora. "Ah, so I see you're still alive. You are far greater skilled than I ever thought, but of course you had to be to destroy the Organization for me!"

"But I have a reason to be here, you see. Since you did that favor for me, I have one for you. I'm giving you a warning; do not go with the King. There is no doubt you are powerful, but with the many Heartless that I have there, you would never be able to make it in and back alive... or at least in your own bodies..." She turned to leave, but said over her shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, the Heartless are coming here. To give you a gift from me. If you want to avoid them, I would suggest you hurry..."

She laughed at them, filling it with malice and hate beyond recognition. "I have repaid my debt! Have fun!" And with that, she disappeared in a cloud of black.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took very little time for the two of them to get Sora's things together and call Kairi to tell her to get everything ready. They practically sprinted back to Kairi's to make sure everything was in place, hardly worried about who saw them.

"Is everything ready to go?!" Sora's voice rose over the din of hurry that covered the house. No one answered, but it was obvious they were lucky to be making it out at all. Random items were left out all over the house. _"Damn it, we have to hurry. We're not sure when the Heartless are going to be here..."_

From outside, there came a scream from Kairi. "Guys, HURRY!!!" Riku peeked out of a window near the door. There were people everywhere, and none of them too happy. Among them... were Sora's parents.

"Sora, come out of there! We know you have been brainwashed by Riku! Please come back to us!!!"

That sentence repeated itself through Riku's head for a while until it finally stopped. _"I've... brainwashed him, have I?"_ It made him angry, unbearably angry. He stormed outside in front of the crowd. They all saw and jeered him, demanding he bring Sora out to his parents. "You think I would really do something like that to my friend?" He held back the word he wanted to say. "Besides, I'd let him come ot if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to. Let me ask you something; Did Sora's parents tell you what they did to him?" Everyone looked around, not really understanding what Riku was getting at. "They locked him up like a common criminal because of us! They barred his windows and had locks put on the outside of his door just so they could control him a little more!!!"

Suddenly everyone didn't look ready to pull anyone limb from limb. Everyone eyed both parents, who suddenly went red in the face. "Well, he was acting like... like... a gay!" And that was the start of something terrible.

While the two of them were being grilled, everyone else in the house took the chance to get the last bit of things to the Gummi Ship waiting behind Kairi's house. "Umm, Riku, I think it's time to go..." Sora pulled him away and through the back. "I gotta say, I didn't think everything would go so well..."

Sora turned to him. "Riku... ummm... what you said back there... thank you..." He started turning red, he had something else to ask him. "Uh... Riku... would you... would you be my boyfriend?!" He turned away quickly, face turning redder by the second. "I... I know that we will be on the run, especially with the Heartless and Nobodies after us again, but I just want to know... to know that no matter what, I'll always have you with me..."

Riku smiled; no, he laughed out loud. Is this what bothered him? "Hey," Sora said, "this is serious! How can you..." And again, as so many times before, Riku's kiss cut off any words he had thought of saying.

Riku pushed him onto the Gummi Ship, and they felt themselves push away from the atmosphere. But thy didn't know for sure. They were in the back making out...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I realize there was probably a loss of direction here, but I thought that something was wrong here. It may just be me, and I understand. I'm sorry if something IS off. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
